Traum und Wirklichkeit
by AnnyAn
Summary: Manch gut gemeinter Zauber entwickelt sich doch anders als man es erwartet hat. Erotischer OneShot SS/HG


Traum und Wirklichkeit

Diese Geschichte entstand vor dem erscheinen von Band 7, darum wundert euch bitte nicht, dass bei mir Severus Snape noch quicklebendig ist.

ACHTUNG! Diese Geschichte enthält explizit beschriebene sexuelle Handlungen, wer so etwas nicht mag sollte hier besser nicht weiter lesen. Den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß.

* * *

**Traum und Wirklichkeit **

„Glaubst du es ist eine gute Idee, die beiden alleine im Schloss zu lassen?", Remus Lupin sah Minerva McGonagall nachdenklich an.

„Ach Remus, die zwei sind erwachsen und die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts sind alle aktiv. Was soll ihnen denn geschehen? Außerdem sollte Severus jeden Moment ins Schloss zurückkehren. Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er ein Auge auf die Beiden haben soll."

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und Harry stapfte seinen beiden Professoren hinterher. Vor einem Monat hatte er, mit Hilfe von Ron, Hermine und, so ungern er es auch zugab mit der Hilfe von Severus Snape, Voldemort besiegt. Seitdem war die Hölle los: Keinen Schritt konnten er, Ron und Hermine machen, ohne dass ihnen nicht die Presse oder irgendwelche Fans auflauerten. Darum hatten der Orden des Phönix und auch das Ministerium für Zauberei vor zwei Wochen beschlossen, es wäre für die drei Helden das Beste, sich während der Sommerferien hinter den sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts zu verstecken.

Der Sieg über Voldemort hatte sich sogar bis in die Muggelwelt herumgesprochen und deshalb war Harry nun mit seinen beiden Professoren dorthin unterwegs. Der Premierminister von Großbritannien wollte ihm persönlich zu seinem Sieg gratulieren, doch dies musste natürlich im Geheimen geschehen, darum hatten sie sich auf einen Termin mitten in der Nacht geeinigt.

Harry sah zurück zum verlassen wirkenden Schloss. Sämtliche Lehrer und Angestellte waren bei ihren Familien zu Hause und somit waren Ron und Hermine momentan tatsächlich die einzigen, die sich im Schloss aufhielten.

_Das wäre doch die Möglichkeit! _

Seit Monaten gingen die Beiden ihm auf die Nerven mit ihren Gezanke. Alle wussten dass die Beiden ein Paar waren, bis auf die Beiden selbst. Die vergangenen zwei Wochen hier in Hogwarts waren die schlimmsten die er je mit seinen beiden Freunden erlebt hatte. Das ständige Streiten, die ständigen Sticheleien und das ständige Gekeife der beiden Streithähne ging ihm dermaßen auf den Wecker, dass er inständig hoffte, sie würden es endlich hinter sich bringen und miteinander in die Kiste hüpfen, nur um endlich die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen hing, zu lindern. Aber die Beiden machten keine Anstalten dazu. Vor allem Ron schien einfach zu blöd zu sein um zu merken, was zwischen ihm und Hermine lief.

Harry starrte noch immer auf das Schloss, während es in seinem Hirn ratterte. Bei den Nachforschungen, wie sie Voldemort zur Strecke bringen konnten, hatte Hermine ihm etliche Bücher durchwälzen lassen. Dabei war er auf einen Zauber gestoßen, ein Zauber der nicht für die Vernichtung von Voldemort taugte, den er aber äußerst interessant fand. Vielleicht wäre ja heute der richtige Zeitpunkt um ihn anzuwenden?

„Mr. Potter, beeilen sie sich, wir müssen in fünfzehn Minuten beim Premierminister der Muggel sein", trieb McGonagall Harry zur Eile an.

Dieser sah noch einmal zum Schloss, hob kurz entschlossen seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Libidozauber über das Schloss. Befriedigt von seiner Tat, drehte er sich um und eilte seinen Professoren nach.

ooo

Hermine erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf, sie hatte das Gefühl noch nicht lange geschlafen zu haben und ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr Gefühl, denn es war erst Mitternacht. Sie hatte einen eigenartigen erotischen Traum gehabt. Sie hatte sonst nie erotische Träume. Aber dieser Traum war so intensiv, dass ihr Körper noch immer vor Erregung kribbelte.

Sie zog ihren Slip aus und berührte sich selbst, um die Lust, die durch ihren Körper floss, zu lindern, aber irgendwie schien dies nicht zu funktionieren. Heute Nacht brauchte sie einfach mehr. Sie überlegte kurz ob sie diesen Schritt wagen sollte, doch dann stand sie auf, zog ihren Schlafrock und ihre Pantoffeln an und machte sich zögerlichen Schrittes auf den Weg zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Vor der Türe des Jungenschlafraumes blieb sie stehen. Die Erregung und die Lust hatten nicht abgenommen, eher im Gegenteil. Sie wollte geküsst und berührt werden, sie wollte genommen und auf das Bett geschmissen werden und sie wollte wild und leidenschaftlich geliebt werden.

Sie öffnete die Türe und schlich zu dem einzigen Bett bei dem die Vorhänge zugezogen waren.

„Ron?"

ooo

Ron lag in einem großen Bett. Er konnte nicht ausmachen wo er sich befand, aber dies war auch nicht wichtig. Viel wichtiger war, dass er nicht alleine in diesem Bett war. In seinen Armen lagen die drei schönsten Frauen die er je gesehen hatte. Sie mussten Drillingsschwestern sein, denn sie sahen genau gleich aus. Sie hatten langes, goldenes Haar, große, goldene Augen und volle golden glänzende Lippen, sogar ihre Haut schien golden zu schimmern. Sie hatten perfekte Körper mit großen wohlgeformten Brüsten.

Sie berührten ihn mit ihren wunderschönen Händen am ganzen Körper, küssten mit ihren weichen Lippen sein Gesicht und seine Brust und wenn er sie berührte, spürte er weiche samtige Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Eines der Mädchen hatte sich zwischen seinen Beinen platziert. Er richtete sich auf seinen Ellbogen auf, um zu sehen was sie da tat und sah auf seinen hoch aufgerichteten Schwanz, der aus dieser Position viel größer aussah als normal, wenn er sich im erregten Zustand befand. Das Mädchen beugte sich hinab, sie kam immer näher. Ron sah wie sein Schwanz vor Freude zu wippen anfing. Er sah wie das Mädchen die Lippen leicht öffnete, gleich war es so weit, er sah eine goldene Zunge zum Vorschein kommen. Gleich würde sie über seinen Schwanz lecken, er konnte schon ihren Atem auf seiner Eichel spüren. Jetzt, jetzt war es gleich so weit… Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme.

„Ron?"

Ron sah verwirrt auf die Mädchen, doch sie hatten nichts gesagt. Aber irgendetwas stimmte trotzdem nicht. Irgendwie schienen sich die Mädchen aufzulösen, doch das wollte er nicht! Sie sollten hier bleiben!

„Ron?"

Die Mädchen schienen immer weiter weg zu gleiten. Er streckte die Hand nach ihnen aus, doch da waren sie schon weg.

Er öffnete die Augen In diesem Moment wurden die Vorhänge seines Bettes vorsichtig aufgezogen und Hermine stand vor ihm.

„Hermine, egal was du willst verschieb es auf morgen und jetzt verschwinde." Ron war genervt, er wollte die Mädchen zurück und keine Diskussionen mit Hermine führen.

„Aber Ron, ich wollte doch…" Hermine wurde verlegen aber ihr Blut rauschte vor lustvoller Erregung und nur ein Mann konnte diese stillen.

Auch wenn Ron noch verschlafen war, er konnte sich noch genau an den Streit mit Hermine heute Abend erinnern und er war nicht bereit mit ihr jetzt darüber zu reden. Sein Schwanz war so hart wie noch nie und er wollte die drei Mädchen wieder haben.

Ron setzte sich auf und fauchte Hermine an: „Erzähl es mir morgen und jetzt raus aus meinem Zimmer. Verschwinde!" Er zog die Vorhänge vor Hermines Nase zu, drehte sich um und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Vielleicht wenn er schnell wieder einschlief, würde er weiter von den drei Mädchen träumen.

ooo

Hermine stand da wie ein begossener Pudel und dann wurde sie wütend. Was dachte sich dieser Idiot bloß? Sie war hergekommen um mit ihm zu schlafen und er schmiss sie so einfach aus dem Zimmer. Sie drehte sich um, stapfte aus dem Schlafsaal und schmiss die Türe hinter sich zu.

Sie lehnte sich von außen dagegen. Auch wenn sie noch so verärgert war das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen hatte nicht aufgehört, es schien fast so, als hätte der strenge Geruch des Jungenschlafsaals es noch schlimmer gemacht. Fest presste sie ihre Oberschenkel aneinander. Wilde Blitze schossen durch ihren Körper und frustriert stellte sie fest, dass der Druck noch um einiges zugenommen hatte.

Hermine war verzweifelt, das konnte doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen, da stimmte doch etwas nicht und das erste was Hermine einfiel, wo sie sich Hilfe erhoffte, war die Bibliothek. Sie waren alleine im Schloss und ihr standen, jetzt wo sie volljährig war, alle Bücher zur Verfügung. In der verbotenen Abteilung würde sie sicher irgendetwas finden, was ihren seltsamen Zustand erklärte und ihr Abhilfe schaffen konnte.

Hermine atmete tief durch und lief durch das Schloss zur Bibliothek.

ooo

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Severus das große Tor zum Eingang des Schlosses öffnete. Er seufzte: Endlich wieder zu Hause. Seit über einem Jahr war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Auf geradem Weg eilte er zum Kerker. Seine Privaträume hatten sich, wie geplant, nach seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts verschlossen und wie ihm McGonagall versichert hatte, war es niemandem gelungen sie zu öffnen.

Die erste Woche nach der finalen Schlacht musste er im St. Mungos verbringen, um sich von den vielen Flüchen zu erholen, die ihn getroffen hatten. Die restliche Zeit wurde er im Gefängnistrakt des Ministeriums festgehalten und verhört. Erst heute wurde er endgültig freigesprochen, dank den Aussagen einiger Ordensmitglieder und dank Dumbledores weiser Voraussicht, Gespräche und Erinnerungen die seine Unschuld bewiesen in ein versiegeltes Denkarium zu legen, dessen Siegel sich erst nach Voldemorts Tod brechen ließ.

Er freute sich auf seine Räume, aber außer dieser Freude machte sich noch ein anderes Gefühl in ihm breit und dieses Gefühl verunsicherte ihn etwas. Denn er fühlte eine seltsame Art der Erregung. Er schob es auf die Freude endlich wieder in Besitz seiner Pornokugelsammlung, die er im Schlafzimmer versteckt hatte, zu sein. Diese Kugeln funktionierten ähnlich wie ein Denkarium und er war stolz darauf die ganze Serie 'Hot and Hexy' zu haben und, nicht zu vergessen, die Kugel, die er einst von Lucius geschenkt bekommen hatte mit dem Titel 'Willige Hexenschülerinnen und was sie alles für gute Noten tun'. Er würde sich heute noch ein heißes Bad einlassen, sich mit ein oder zwei seiner Pornokugeln dorthin zurückziehen und es genießen endlich wieder zu Hause und in Freiheit zu sein.

Als er vor seiner Türe angekommen war, bemerkte er als erstes die zwei Pergamentrollen die dort angebracht waren. Er nahm sie ab, zog seinen Zauberstab und hob die Banne, die auf seinen Räumen lagen, auf. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete die Türe. Alles sah noch genauso aus, wie er es verlassen hatte. Die Hauselfen, die Einzigen die diese Räume trotz Versiegelung aufsuchen konnten, schienen seine Räume weiterhin gepflegt zu haben, sogar ein munteres Feuer brannte im Kamin.

Er nahm die zwei Pergamentrollen zur Hand, eine davon kannte er nur zu gut, die andere rollte er auf und fand einen Brief von Minerva vor, in dem sie ihn bat ein Auge auf Weasley und Granger zu werfen. Er murrte unwillig, kaum war er in Hogwarts zurück, schon sollte er Babysitter für die zwei Gryffindors spielen.

Er faltete die zweite Pergamentrolle auf und schmunzelte. Potter glaubte wohl immer noch, dass sein Vater, Lupin, Black und Pettigrew die Erfinder der Rumtreiberkarte wären, dabei arbeitete der Lehrkörper von Hogwarts schon seit Jahrhunderten mit einer vergleichbaren Karte, um regelbrechende Schüler ausfindig zu machen.

Er tippte die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab an und sprach: „Lehrerauge sei wachsam." Sofort bildeten sich Linien auf dem Pergament. Er suchte den Gryffindorturm auf der Karte und sah befriedigt, dass Ron Weasley sich im Jungenschlafraum aufhielt. Dann suchte er nach Granger aber er konnte sie im ganzen Gryffindorturm nicht finden. Er suchte die ganze Karte ab und war nicht wirklich überrascht sie in der Bibliothek zu finden. Das war doch klar: Wenn Granger das ganze Schloss zur Verfügung stand, wo würde es sie wohl hinziehen?

Er tippte nochmals die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab an und löschte sie mit den Worten: „Unruhestifter entdeckt." Er seufzte und sah sehnsüchtig zur Badezimmertüre, das heiße Bad und seine Pornokugeln würden wohl noch etwas warten müssen. Er drehte sich schweren Herzens um und begab sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

ooo

Als Severus in den finsteren Räumen der Bibliothek ankam, sah er nur weit hinten einen Schimmer von Licht und er wusste, dass dieses Licht aus der verbotenen Abteilung kam. Leise schlich er sich dort hin.

Granger stand im Schlafrock bei einem Tisch und schien in ein Buch vertieft zu sein. Sie sah etwas aufgelöst aus und trotzdem fing Severus Puls an schneller zu schlagen. Ein lustvolles Ziehen durchzog seinen Unterleib. Er dachte bei sich, dass er es wohl schon ziemlich nötig haben musste, wenn sein Körper sogar auf Granger so eindeutig reagierte. Obwohl, wenn er sie so betrachtete, war sie doch ein ganz netter Anblick. Severus räusperte sich und sah erfreut wie Granger hoch schreckte.

„Professor Snape! Was machen Sie hier?", stotterte Hermine als sie den ersten Schreck überstanden hatte.

Severus grinste gehässig. „Die Frage lautet eher: Was machen Sie um diese Zeit in der Bibliothek, noch dazu in der verbotenen Abteilung?"

Er sah sie erröten, genoss ihre Verlegenheit und nicht nur das. Die leichte röte in ihrem Gesicht stand ihr ausgesprochen gut und ließ sie so unschuldig wirken, dass dies in erheblichem Maße sein Verlangen zu schüren schien.

Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Was lesen sie da?"

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde panisch, sie sah zwischen dem Buch und Severus hin und her, dann wurden ihre Augen größer und sie klappte das Buch zu. Doch Severus war mit einem schnellen Schritt zum Tisch getreten und hatte seine Hand auf die aufgeschlagene Seite gelegt.

Er entriss das Buch Hermines Händen, drehte es zu sich um und las laut vor: „Der Schattenliebhaber!" Er hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen und sah mit verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck auf Hermine, die unter seinem Blick nun die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm.

„Miss Granger, soll dies etwa bedeuten, dass sie mit ihrem kleinen rothaarigen Freund nicht ausgelastet sind?" Hermine schien unter seinen Worten regelrecht zu schrumpfen.

Plötzlich wurde er sehr ernst. „Wissen sie eigentlich, auf was sie sich da einlassen?"

Er umrundete den Tisch und trat ganz nah an Hermine heran. „Diese Schattenliebhaber sind nicht das, was sie sich vielleicht in ihren kleinen, dummen, romantischen Jungmädchenträumen vorstellen. Die nehmen keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie. Dieser Schattenliebhaber würde sie über den Tisch schmeißen und ihnen ihr verdammtes kleines Hirn rausvögeln und egal wie sehr sie schreien, egal wie sehr sie sich wehren, er würde nicht aufhören."

Hermine hob trotzig den Kopf und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Und was ist, wenn ich mich gar nicht wehren möchte? Was ist wenn es genau das ist, was ich will, was ich brauche?"

„Sie dummes Mädchen und was ist wenn sie es sich mittendrin anders Überlegen? Wenn sie merken, dass sie sich übernommen haben? Dieser Fluch, und ja dieser Zauber gehört zu den dunklen Flüchen, er erlischt erst, wenn sie zum Orgasmus kommen oder durch ihren Tod. Dieser Fluch wurde zum Zweck der Folter erfunden und nicht erst eine Frau fand nach stundenlanger, oft tagelanger Folter durch den Schattenliebhaber den Tod." Severus packte sie bei den Schultern. „Haben sie das auch bedacht?"

Hermine blickte Severus schuldbewusst an. Nein, dass hatte sie nicht gewusst. Doch schon beim ersten Blick in seine Augen waren diese Schuldgefühle vergessen. Seine Augen waren viel schwärzer als sonst und seine dunkle Aura schien sie in seinen schienen sie in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Sie konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen, der männlich und verführerisch war. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Brustkorb hob sich in rascher Folge. Sein Griff an ihren Schultern war fest aber nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil die Berührung war Willkommen und sie wünschte sich er würde sie am ganzen Körper berühren.

ooo

Severus war wütend über Grangers Dummheit, aber als er ihr in die Augen blickte wurde die Lust auf sie fast übermächtig. Er spürte ihren Körper unter seinem Griff beben. Wenn sie unbedingt hart ran genommen werden wollte und es ihr egal war mit wem sie es trieb, dann konnte sie das haben.

Er riss sie an sich und presste seine Lippen hart auf ihren Mund. Im ersten Moment dachte er sie würde sich wehren, doch im Gegenteil, sie schmiegte sich ohne zu zögern an ihn, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper und dann entbrannte ein wildes und stürmisches Zungenduell. Severus konnte sich weder erinnern je so stürmisch geküsst zu haben, noch jemals so stürmisch geküsst worden zu sein. Seit er das Schloss betreten hatte, hatte er diese Lust in seinen Lenden gespürt, aber nun war er so hart, dass er Angst hatte er würde seine Hose sprengen.

Eine unglaubliche Gier entbrannte in ihm. Er musste ihre nackte Haut spüren. Hektisch öffnete er den Gürtel ihres Schlafrocks und streifte ihn ihr über die Schultern. Er raffte ihr Nachthemd hoch, befreite sich aus ihren Kuss und zog ihr in einer schnellen Bewegung ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf. Sofort drängte sie sich wieder so eng an ihn, als wolle sie in ihn hinein kriechen. Er umfasste sie und ließ seine Hände über ihren nackten Rücken bis hinunter zu ihrem Po wandern, wo er erfreut feststellte, dass sie keinen Slip trug.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und mit einer fließenden Bewegung fegte er die Bücher vom Tisch, er hob sie hoch und setzte sie darauf ab. Granger war inzwischen dazu übergegangen seinen Hals zu küssen und die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Er löste ihre Hände davon und mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabes waren sämtliche Knöpfe geöffnet. Danach drängte er Hermine mit dem Rücken auf die Tischplatte. Er gönnte sich einen Augenblick um sie zu betrachten.

Sie hatte kleine feste Brüste und ihre Brustwarzen standen in voller Erregung von ihren Körper ab. Sie hatte einen flachen Bauch und ein kleines dunkles Dreieck aus gekrausten Haaren zeigte ihm den Weg zu ihrem Lustzentrum.

Er streichelte über ihren Körper, zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang hinunter zu ihren Bauch, ihre Oberschenkel entlang und spreizte ihre Beine, er stellte sich dazwischen und beugte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss zu ihr hinab. Mit festem Griff massierte er ihre Brüste. Es kostete seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, denn Hermine begann zu stöhnen und sich unter ihm zu winden, ständig rieb sie ihre Scham an seiner harten Beule, die noch immer vom Stoff seiner Hose verdeckt war.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Beine und die feuchte Hitze die ihm entgegen schlug, raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau?", fragte Severus sie flüsternd.

Hermine schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

„Gut!", kommentierte Severus dies und stieß zwei seiner Finger tief in sie hinein.

Hermine schrie lustvoll auf und bäumte sich ihm entgegen, doch nach einigen weiteren Stößen von seinen Fingern sah sie ihm in die Augen und keuchte atemlos: „Ich will dich auch nackt sehen."

Severus lächelte, richtete sich auf und zog langsam seine Finger aus Hermine, er wischte sie sich an seiner Hose ab, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und mit einem Schlenker war er nackt.

Hermine setzte sich auf und starrte auf Severus steil aufgerichteten Penis. Sie hatte nicht gelogen als sie behauptete keine Jungfrau mehr zu sein aber ihre ganze Erfahrung bestand aus einem einzigen Mal und das war schon sehr lange her. Es war am Ende ihres vierten Schuljahres mit Victor Krum und es war schrecklich. Es hat furchtbar wehgetan und sie hatte die ganze Zeit dabei nur gehofft, dass es bald vorbei gehen würde. Aber damals war sie auch nicht annähernd so geil wie jetzt gewesen. Sie hatte es damals für Victor zum Abschied und nicht für sich selbst getan, aber jetzt wollte sie es. Nein, sie brauchte es.

Obwohl wenn sie Severus Penis betrachtete, kam schon so etwas wie Panik in ihr auf. Er erschien ihr so groß, viel größer als der von Victor damals.

Severus sah Hermines Mienenspiel und mit heiserer Stimme, in einem befehlenden Ton sagte er: „Fass ihn an!"

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an, doch Severus packte ihr Handgelenk und zog ihre Hand zu seiner enormen Erektion. „Fass fest zu!"

Hermine legte ihre Hand um Severus Schaft, er war härter als sie es vermutet hatte, aber seine Haut war an dieser Stelle samtig weich und sie konnte das pulsieren seines Blutes spüren.

Severus hielt noch immer ihr Handgelenk fest und bewegte nun sein Becken langsam vor und zurück, immer wieder stieß er in Hermines Faust.

Fasziniert sah Hermine zu wie Severus Penis durch ihre Hand glitt und als sie ein leises Stöhnen von ihm hörte war es um sie geschehen. Sie sah in sein Gesicht griff mit ihrer anderen Hand in Severus Haar und zog ihn zu sich näher. „Fick mich, bitte fick mich!"

Severus Augen weiteten sich. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er trennte ihre Hände von seinem besten Stück und aus seinem Haar, bevor er sie drängte sich wieder auf den Rücken zu legen. Er packte sie an den Hüften und zog sie mit einem Ruck näher an den Tischrand. Severus spreizte ihre Beine soweit wie es ihm möglich war, er umfasste seinen Penis und führte ihm an ihre Öffnung, er packte sie an ihren Oberschenkeln und stieß zu.

Hermine schrie auf, die plötzliche Dehnung ihres Fleisches ließ sie einen scharfen Schmerz fühlen, aber ihrer Lust schien dies keinen Abbruch zu tun und auch Severus schien sich von ihrem Schmerzenslaut nicht weiter aufhalten zu lassen, denn er hatte sich ein Stückchen aus ihr zurückgezogen und war schon wieder dabei sich mit einem weiteren festen Stoß in ihr zu versenken.

Als Hermine merkte, dass der Schmerz abebbte und ihr Orgasmus begann sich aufzubauen, packte sie Severus bei seinen Unterarmen und begann ihn anzuflehen: „Schneller, oh Gott Severus, bitte schneller!"

Aus Severus Kehle entrann ein Laut zwischen Grollen und Brummen und er erhöhte sein Tempo um ein vielfaches. Er hoffte, dass Hermine bald zum Orgasmus kommen würde, denn er wusste nicht wie lange er seinen eigenen noch zurückhalten konnte.

Hermine spürte wie ihr Höhepunkt in rasendem Tempo auf sie zu rollte. Sie warf ihren Kopf so weit es ging in den Nacken, krallte ihre Hände in Severus Unterarme und schrie ihren Orgasmus aus voller Kehle aus sich heraus, während sich ihr Körper in heftigen Zuckungen wand.

Severus Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er Hermines Lustschreie nur sehr dumpf vernehmen konnte, intensiv spürte er den Schmerz den Hermines Fingernägel in seinen Unterarmen verursachten. Dieser Schmerz war es auch, der ihm den Rest gab und mit einem animalischen Schrei ergoss er sich in ihr.

Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen zog sich Severus aus Hermine zurück und sah, wie sie mit einem befriedigten Seufzer die Beine schloss. Er setzte sich neben sie auf den Tisch und versuchte seinen rasenden Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, er besah sich die leicht blutenden Einkerbungen, die Hermines Fingernägeln in seinen Unterarmen hinterlassen hatten. Severus schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, er konnte sich nicht erinnern je so lustgesteuert wie heute gewesen zu sein.

Nach ein paar Minuten merkte er wie Hermine neben ihm begann sich zu regen, aber er brauchte noch ein paar weitere Minuten um wieder einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Doch Hermine hatte anscheinend andere Pläne, denn sie hatte sich hinter Severus auf den Tisch gekniet und war damit beschäftigt seinen Nacken und seine Schultern zu Küssen. Er spürte wie ihre Arme sich um ihn schlangen und sie mit ihren Fingern seine Brustwarzen reizte.

Severus stöhnte auf, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Heißt das, dass du noch immer nicht genug hast?"

Hermines Haare sahen ziemlich zerzaust aus, aber ihre Augen strahlten. Sie schmunzelte und meinte: „Also eine weitere Runde würde ich schon vertragen."

Severus lachte rau auf. „Na gut aber nicht hier. Wir gehen in meine Räume."

Hermine sprang vom Tisch, hob ihren Schlafrock auf und schlüpfte hinein, danach sammelte sie ihr Nachthemd auf und stopfte es in eine der großen Taschen ihres Schlafrockes. Sie sah sich um, aber von Severus Kleidung war nichts zu sehen, nur seine Robe lag am Boden. Diese hob sie auf und reichte sie ihm. Ungeduldig sah sie zu wie Severus diese anzog und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schloss.

Hermine griff sich seine Hand und zog ihn aus der Bibliothek. „Komm schon Severus beeil dich!" Hermine Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Sonst kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass ich es bis in deinen Kerker schaffe ohne dich anzuspringen."

Severus lacht laut auf, dann schnappte er sich Hermine und warf sie sich über die Schulter. „Dann ist es wohl besser wir verwenden die Geheimgänge, da geht es schneller."

Schnell verschwand er mit ihr hinter dem nächsten Wandteppich.

ooo

Es war früher Vormittag, als Harry zurück nach Hogwarts kam. McGonagall wollte mitten in der Nacht nicht mehr zurück reisen und so hatten sie am Grimauld Place übernachtet und sich erst jetzt auf den Weg zurück gemacht.

Harry wusste, dass der Libidozauber beim Morgengrauen seine Wirkung verloren hatte und war jetzt schon neugierig auf Ron und Hermine. Mit schnellem Schritt lief er die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf. Er lächelte der fetten Dame zu, als sie den Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei gab.

Er ertappte Hermine gerade dabei wie sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf stieg. Beim Klang des zuschlagenden Porträts fuhr Hermine herum und sah erschrocken zu Harry.

„Hermine wo kommst du denn her?" Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er konnte deutlich die roten und dunkelblauen Male an ihrem Hals sehen, sie sah aus als hätte sie mit einem Elch geknutscht und es entging ihm auch nicht, dass sie anscheinend nackt unter ihrem Schlafrock war.

Hermine nuschelte nur etwas von 'Etwas gesucht haben' und eilte die Treppe hoch. Wie sollte sie auch ausgerechnet Harry erklären, dass sie gerade aus dem Kerker kam, nach einer wilden, heißen Liebesnacht mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor.

Harry kicherte und lief die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. Er öffnete die Türe und sah wie Ron gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam. Harry schmiss sich auf sein Bett und grinste Ron an. „Na, schöne Nacht gehabt?"

Ron ließ sich neben Harry ebenfalls auf Bett fallen. „Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Ich hatte diese Nacht einen feuchten Traum nach dem anderen. Ich glaube die Hauselfen werden weder meine Pyjamahose noch mein Laken je wieder sauber bekommen." Ron grinste Harry dämlich an.

„Träume?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „War denn Hermine nicht bei dir?"

„Hermine?" Ron schien nachzudenken, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Ja, stell dir vor, sie platzte mitten in einem Traum, in dem ich es mit gleich drei Mädchen zur gleichen Zeit trieb und wollte mit mir über unseren Streit am Abend reden. Gott sei dank konnte ich sie gleich wieder rausschmeißen und weiter träumen." Ron schloss, noch immer mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht die Augen.

Harry war reichlich konfus, wenn Hermine nicht bei Ron war, von wem waren dann die Knutschflecke an ihren Hals?

ooo

Niemand hatte je erfahren, was zwischen Hermine und Severus in jener Nacht geschehen war, doch seit dieser Nacht war Hermine oft für mehrere Stunden spurlos verschwunden und weder Harry noch Ron wusste wo sie war. Hätten sie allerdings nur einmal auf der Karte der Rumtreiber nachgesehen, hätten sie den Punkt mit Hermines Namen ganz dicht neben dem Punkt mit dem Namen Severus Snape gesehen, die sich beide im Schlafzimmer des Tränkemeisters befanden.

Zur Überraschung Aller entschloss sich Hermine plötzlich zu einem Fernstudium und nahm die Stelle als Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts an, um die pensionierte Madam Pince zu ersetzten.

Noch etwas zeugte davon, dass die Nacht nicht ohne Folgen blieb, denn Harrys Annahme, dass sich nur Hermine und Ron im Schloss aufhielten war leider falsch. Ein paar Monate nach dieser Nacht bekam McGonagall eine Meldung aus der Küche, dass elf Hauselfenbabys das Licht der Welt erblickt hätten. Kurz gesagt: Es muss heiß hergegangen sein, in der Küche von Hogwarts.

oo Ende oo

* * *

Ich möchte unbedingt noch Danke zu Leonora sagen, die so lieb war und den schweren Job des Betalesers übernommen hat.


End file.
